


All this will pass

by VisceraTea (KittenBloodCoffee)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt, Self-Harm, connor is not having a good day, self indulgent, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBloodCoffee/pseuds/VisceraTea
Summary: Connor struggles when his emotions become too much





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent vent writing.

Connor had fucked up, he had fucked up bad. 

Ever since he deviated he had been a whirlwind of new emotions and feelings, even pain had been new and overwhelming to him. But this time he had fucked up bad, he should never have said that to Hank, why did he? How could he? God, he was terrible. 

**….**

**Stress level 76% ^**

**….**

After the altercation with Hank Connor had hurriedly taken himself to the quietest room in the house, as well as the only one with a locking door, the bathroom, once behind the now locked door Connor let himself fall to the ground, the emotions welling up inside him were overwhelming and demanded to be released one way or another, Connor didn’t know how to cope with these feelings and thus he just dug his hands into his hair, the pain providing a mild reprieve.

 

_ Ifuckedupifuckedupifuckedupifuckedupifuckedupifuckedup. _

Connor’s mind replayed the same words on repeat as he rocked back and forth on the bathroom floor. 

 

**….**

**Stress level 85% ^**

**….**

 

Connor tugged at his hair more, what was he supposed to do? These feelings were too much he couldn’t cope, he’d never felt this awful before, would he ever recover from this?

 

_ Wait.  _

_ I deserve punishment.  _

_ I should punish myself.  _

 

Connor pushed himself off of the cold tiles, wiping away the saline tears he hadn’t realised had begun to fall from his eyes, fought against his nauseating feelings and stumbled towards the cabinet above the sink. 

 

_ I fucked up and I need to be punished  _

 

Connor’s thoughts spurred him on as more notifications dotted around in the corner of his vision. 

 

**….**

**Warning**

**Stress level 93% ^**

**….**

 

Connor blindly plunged his hand into the cabinet hoping to grasp what he was looking for, in the process he sent various items clattering to the floor, he didn’t care, he just needed one item. He fumbled around and picked up what he believed what he was looking for, through hazy tears he looked at the disposable razor in his hand.

 

_ Perfect.  _

 

Connor proceeded to smash the small plastic razor and collected the thin slivers of metal he was looking for before slumping to the floor with one of the pieces of metal in his hand, his thirium pump was beating erratically in his chest, Connor took a breath, he knew that this is was he deserved. 

 

**….**

**WARNING**

**STRESS LEVEL 97% ^**

**….**

 

Connor dismissed the alert, then proceeded to plunge the small metal razor blade into his arm and with one swift motion there was thirium starting to drip onto the tiles of the bathroom, the pain was sudden and white hot, Connor found it to be almost a relief, he deserved this, he can deal with the consequences later, for now this felt good,  _ almost addictive _ , and Connor continued the process of plunging the razor blade into his arm and making swift deep cuts. 

 

**….**

**Stress level 74% V**

 

**Warning**

**Thirium supply compromised, fresh thirium supply required**

 

**Warning**

**Damage to the lower forearms detected, self-repair program recommended**

**….**

 

Connor proceeded to dismiss these warnings as he discarded the razor blade onto the floor, he watched in fascination as the blue blood dripped freely onto the floor at an almost alarming rate creating small puddles on the floor. 

 

**….**

**Stress level 42% V**

 

**WARNING**

**Thirium supply compromised, fresh thirium supply required**

 

**Warning**

**Damage to the lower forearms detected, self-repair program recommended**

**….**

 

Dismissing the notifications Connor became vaguely aware of the banging at the bathroom door and that Hank was probably calling his name from the other side, Connor decided to focus on the pain instead, the sharp pulsating throb, each throb gaining a new trickle of blue blood, the sharp pain almost burning, it felt good, it felt like what he deserved. 

He lay his head on the edge of the bathtub and sighed.

 

_ I deserved this, I fucked up.  _

 

Connor closed his eyes. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people have spoken, here’s the unexpected second part to this.

Hank, for the lack of better word, was incredibly concerned, sure he and Connor had disagreements before and yes, Connor had hurt his feelings but Connor was still learning about being human, being a dad had taught him that there will be ups and downs in their relationships, however, it was life, it was family, no one was perfect.

Their disagreement consisted had started when Hank had pushed him to talk through his feelings as he seemed to have been distracted as of late, the argument concluded when Connor had uttered the words 

“You could never understand, Cole died before you could help him through this kind of thing”

Hank stood stunned, how could Connor say such a thing? It hurt, a lot. 

“Ay, What the fuck Connor?” Hank spoke, voice barely above a whisper, Connor stood frozen eyes wide and locked on Hank, his LED pulsing a dangerous red, Connor’s breath seemed to become uneven as he choked out 

“H-Hank, I- I’m so sorry- oh god-“ in the next moment the android had turned tail towards the bathroom hurriedly making his way inside, Hank called out his name in a futile attempt to capture the seemingly panicked android’s attention, the bathroom door slammed and then was locked. 

 

As much as Connor  _ had _ hurt his feelings, Hank had a bad feeling, the android had never looked at him like that before nor had he ever stormed off and locked himself away like that, it was obvious he had blurted those words out in the flurry of newfound emotions. Hank padded towards the bathroom door and knocked gently “Connor?” There was no reply, Hank could hear ragged breathing on the other side, was Connor crying? Maybe he should give him space to figure things out. Hank turned and started towards his bedroom before he heard a crash in the bathroom, Hank returned to the bathroom door and knocked a little louder “Connor? Son, are you ok in there?” Yet again no reply, he could still hear the android’s stuttering breath, however, quieter as if the android had moved further away from the door. 

Anxiety twisted painfully in his gut, he really didn’t have a good feeling about this. Hank proceeded to bang the door with his fist before shouting “Connor!” 

 

All noises on the other side diminished and Hank hoped he was panicking for nothing, Hank contemplated for a couple of moments before deciding to force entry into the bathroom, nothing or not Hank had to check if his son was ok. 

Hank proceeded to kick the door off of the lock,  _ lucky the lock was pretty flimsy and  _ rushed into the bathroom and Hank’s breath hitch “Oh. Connor. Son, no.”

 

Connor was slumped against the side of the bathtub, discarded on the floor were thirium soaked razor blades, on the floor, there was an alarming amount of Connor’s own blue blood, Hank was shocked,  _ how could such a thing drive him to this?  _ Hank needed to act, fast. 

He knelt down, ignoring the sensation of the still warm blue blood soaking into his jeans and checked Connor’s LED, it was pulsing a lazy blue-yellow-blue-yellow so Hank knew he wasn’t too late, Hank also took note of the gentle rise and fall of the android’s chest, it was as if he had passed out. 

Hank stood and hurried over to the cabinet, trying not to slip on the thirium slick floor in the process, once he reached the cabinet he fished out the first aid kit which had luckily just been stocked up with android first aid supplies too,  _ mostly because Connor got himself hurt more often than Hank himself.  _ Hank grabbed a mere 3 items of which would make all the difference in this situation, a small pack of wipes, a bag of blue blood and a roll of supposed android bandages which looked more like flex tape in Hank’s opinion, once he gathered what he needed he almost skidded back to the android’s side. It was going to be one hell of a long night. 

 

Hank got to work in the eerie silence of the bathroom, he wiped away the blood from Connor’s arms before applying the bandages to temporarily fix the problem and propped Connor’s head forward gently with one hand and used the other to uncap the bag of thirium and drain it into Connor’s mouth, which did drain disconcertingly down his throat. 

 

Now that Connor was no longer in immediate danger Hank could work on cosying his son up for the inevitable ‘talk’ once he woke, Hank bundled Connor up in his arms and stumbled into his own room across the hall ignoring his back’s protests and placed Connor on his own bed, Hank awkwardly manoeuvred around to get Connor’s bloodstained shirt off and managed to get him into one of Hank’s comfiest hoodies, which was far too big for him but it’d suffice, Connor’s trousers had by some miracle avoided becoming coated in blue blood despite the bathroom floor not escaping the same. Hank then bundled Connor up in the bed in the duvet and blankets, at some point some had come in and curled up to the unconscious android, Hank proceeded to pull up a chair to watch over Connor while he slept, he sighed a large breath, he knew it was not going to be an easy road out of this. 

But he would be there for Connor through thick and thin. 

 

_ All this will pass _ . 

 

But for now, Hank simply waits. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. So, this is my first posted fic, and it’s a vent fic nonetheless, oh well.


End file.
